


A Night Alone with You

by coffeecoffeebuzzbuzzbuzz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I Mention Fluff, Disney Movies, Established Relationship, Fluff, Lams - Freeform, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tired John Laurens, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, self indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeecoffeebuzzbuzzbuzz/pseuds/coffeecoffeebuzzbuzzbuzz
Summary: Alex looked over at the clock and saw that it was currently 3:16am. It was obvious to Alex that he wasn’t falling asleep anytime soon. On a normal night he would’ve opened his laptop and started working on assignments that were due a week down the road, but tonight wasn’t a normal night. Tonight was the first night that Alex’s boyfriend, John was staying the night.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	A Night Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be nice. If you have constructive criticism please leave it in the comments!! Actually any comments at all would be greatly appreciated!

Alex looked over at the clock and saw that it was currently 3:16am. It was obvious to Alex that he wasn’t falling asleep anytime soon. On a normal night he would’ve opened his laptop and started working on assignments that were due a week down the road, but tonight wasn’t a normal night. Tonight, was the first night that Alex’s boyfriend, John was staying the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday night and neither Alex nor John had plans for the weekend. They both knew that they would inevitably end up lounging together on Alex’s couch by 10:00 am Saturday morning, so Alex suggested that John stay over at his apartment over the weekend. It only took John a minute to reply to Alex’s text message and he responded saying that he’d be over at Alex’s house at 6:00pm. John also added a smiley face at the end of the text for good measure.

When Alex heard a knock on his door at exactly 6:00 pm he knew it was John, since his boyfriend was a stickler for being on time. Alex opened the door with a smile and was greeted to the sight of John standing in the hallway with his overnight bag and a smile spread across his face. Alex pulled John into his apartment then closed the door behind him. Now that they were alone Alex pulled John close to him and gave him the kiss he’d been wanting to give him all day. Alex had scheduled his classes in a way that had him extremely busy Monday through Thursday but left him with his Fridays free. As luck would have it though Fridays were John’s busiest day. His first class started at 8:00am and his last class finished at 5:00pm. 

On Fridays Alex would usually meet John on campus and they’d meet up and grab lunch together. Alex was looking forward to their lunch date when John had sent him a text informing that he couldn’t make lunch because he needed to finish up an assignment that was due at his last class of the day. The thought of going an entire day without seeing John made Alex even more inspired to ask his boyfriend to stay the night. 

The two boys had only been dating for a couple of months, but they grew close together very quickly. Alex had a few relationships in the past, but none even came close to how Alex felt about John. He could only hope that John felt the same way about him. John grew up in a very homophobic environment which meant John avoided dating entirely until he reached college. Alex was John’s first boyfriend and words couldn’t describe how honored he felt to be giving John all his firsts. He took John on his first date, he was John’s first kiss, and Alex hoped he would be giving John a couple more firsts in the near future. 

Since this was John’s first relationship, he wanted to take things slow, and Alex was more than happy to oblige. But as the weeks went on Alex kept feeling that itch that he couldn’t scratch. John was ridiculously hot, and Alex couldn’t help the fantasies that swam through his brain. But he wouldn’t dare act on them until John was ready.

John was the first to pull back from the kiss. He looked into Alex’s eyes with the giant smile still across his face a said “Hi” in a very soft voice. Alex responded with a “Hey” and his voice was just as soft. He gave John a quick peck on the cheek before he took John’s bag from his hands and started walking toward his bedroom. John followed Alex, and once they were both in Alex’s room, Alex set John’s bag down on the floor before plopping unceremoniously down on his bed. Alex made grabby hands toward John, so he also laid down on the bed. John rested his head on Alex’s chest and threw his arm across his stomach. Alex’s fingers immediately started combining through John’s curls, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. 

“How was your day?” Alex asked using the same soft tone that he used earlier. “Pretty busy. Had a lot of assignments due this week. But I’m glad it’s over, and I’m glad I get to spend my entire weekend with you.” John replied. His response was slightly muffled due to his face being pressed into Alex’s chest. “I’m also glad that you’re here.” Alex said with a smile. “You have any requests for dinner?” “Let’s just order a pizza so we can cuddle on the couch and watch movies.” “Alright, sounds like a plan.”

Alex then started to get up so they could put their plan in action. But his movements immediately cause John to whine and cling onto Alex tighter. “Come on baby boy. If you want some pizza with your cuddles, I have to get up to grab my phone.” John held on to Alex for a couple more seconds before letting go. Alex stood up then gave John a kiss on the crown of his head. “Alright, get your PJs on and start thinking about what movies you want to watch. I’m gonna order the pizza.” 

By the time both boys had their PJs on, and several Disney movies picked out to watch over the course of the evening, there was a knock on the door signaling that their pizza had arrived. John answered the door, paid the delivery guy, then made his return to the living room where Alex was waiting for him on the couch. John set the pizza box on the coffee table before sitting himself down in Alex’s lap. Once the two were situated they each grabbed a piece of pizza and started the first movie in their queue which happened to be Aladdin. 

Beauty and the Beast was their second film of the night. The boy's hunger was dwindling down due to the high number of pizza slices they both ate. This meant that their attention shifted to each other. John was holding Alex’s hand in his lap and he contently ran his thumb over his knuckles. Occasionally, John would bring Alex’s hand up to his mouth and give it a gentle kiss. Alex used the fingers that weren’t intertwined with John’s to continue stroking through John’s curls. He also placed soft kisses up and down John’s neck and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. 

By the time Moana was playing neither boy had made a grab at the pizza box which still had a couple of slices in it, and Alex could tell that John was starting to doze off. Alex removed his hand from John’s grip and started rubbing up and down John’s side. “You want to go to bed baby boy?” Alex whispered in John’s ear. “No,” John replied with a slurred voice, “I wanna finish watching the movie” “You sure?” “Ya.” “Okay.” Alex replied whilst placing a kiss underneath John’s jaw. “Let’s at least get you more comfortable then.” Alex slowly and gently removed John from his chest. He then rearranged him, so his head was in Alex’s lap and his legs were sprawled across the length of the couch. Alex resumed playing with John’s curls and within the next five minutes John had drifted off to sleep. 

Alex continued to watch Moana even after John fell asleep since it was one of his favorite Disney movies. Once the credits started playing Alex turned off the TV and started the task of waking John up. After a minute of rubbing his sides and placing light kisses over John’s face, John’s eyes fluttered open. The sight caused a grin to break out over Alex’s face. “Hey baby boy, you ready to go to bed?” “Yeah.” John replied while rubbing his eyes and yawning. They quickly brushed their teeth, then stripped down to their boxers and t-shirts before climbing into Alex’s bed. 

The two boys were facing each other from the opposite sides of the bed. Alex reached over to grab John’s hand and he intertwined their fingers. John managed to mumble “Good night Alex,” before falling into a deep sleep. Alex responded to John by telling him goodnight as well, but Alex knew John was already asleep by the time the words left Alex’s lips. 

For the next couple of hours Alex tossed and turned and dozed in and out of sleep. When he saw that the clock read 3:16am he made peace with the fact that he wasn’t going to get much sleep. He rolled over and decided that looking at his sleeping boyfriend would be more than enough to make him content. Throughout the night John hadn’t really moved much. In fact, he really only just curled himself into a tighter ball. His hand was still outstretched from when he and Alex were holding hands earlier in the evening. 

It wasn’t long before Alex’s fingers returned to John’s curls once again. John liked to joke that Alex had an obsession with John’s curls. But in all seriousness John’s curls were probably Alex’s favorite feature of John’s. They were always soft, shiny and full of volume. Alex thought they framed John’s face perfectly. On one of their earlier dates John confessed to Alex that kids use to pick on John because of his wild curls. It saddened Alex to know that people used to pick on his boy. After finding out, Alex made sure to let John know how much he loved his hair. 

Whilst combing through John’s hair Alex hit a couple of tangles. The pulling on his hair must have been enough to wake John up from his sleep because Alex was soon met with John’s beautiful green eyes staring back at him. “Hey baby boy,” Alex said in a voice hardly above a whisper, “I’m sorry if I woke you up.” “S’okay.” John mumbled out very sleepily. “What time is it?” “It’s a little after 3.” “Why are you up?” “Couldn’t fall asleep” “Oh. I’m sorry.” “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for baby.” Alex said before claiming John’s lips in a kiss.

The two made out lazily for a couple of minutes, before John pulled back. Alex noticed that John’s face was laced with worry, seeing this expression on his boyfriends face immediately launched Alex into a panic. “Are you okay baby boy? What’s wrong? Did I do something wrong? Did I make you uncomfortable?” Alex asked frantically. “No. No, you haven’t done anything wrong,” John replied whilst stroking the side of Alex’s face. “I just have to tell you something, and I’m kinda nervous.” John said with his voice shaking slightly. “It’s okay baby. You can tell me anything.” Responded Alex with a reassuring look in his eyes. A couple of minutes passed, and John still didn’t say anything. “Come on baby, the suspense is killing me.” Alex said with a little bit of humor in his voice. He thought if he could get John to smile he could say what he needed to say a little easier. But his efforts seemed to fail because John still looked distressed.

Finally, after a couple more minutes John finally said with a shaky voice, “I’ve been thinking about it real hard, and I hope you don’t think I’m coming off too forward.” John paused, and Alex started to hold his breath. He could hear his heart beating loudly in his chest. When John resumed, he simply said, “Alex, I love you.” Alex felt the weight lift off of his chest, and the tears start to well in his eyes. “Oh, my baby boy, my dear Laurens. I love you too.” Alex managed to get out while blinking back his tears. “Really!” John said in a voice of disbelief. “Ya, really.” Alex said pulling John closer so he could kiss him.

Although the two had kissed many times before, they both knew that this kiss was different. There was a new passion behind it, they were pouring their love into this kiss. Eventually John let out a yawn reminding both himself and Alex that it was currently very late at night. Alex kissed John on his forehead before turning him around, so John’s back was to his chest. Alex wrapped his arms around John, and then whispered in his ear. “Good night baby boy. I love you.” “Goodnight Alex I love you too.” John replied before the two boys both drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
